Love in a Dream
by Cherryflower101
Summary: Tabitha is able to dream about the future... So, what happens when she dreams about marrying a boy she just met?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I know... This is a very cheesy way to start out a story but, my name is Tabitha. I'm almost 17 years old and apparently, I have dreams. They're not normal dreams either. These dreams are of the future, which means that they'll eventually happen. Yeah, I know... Crazy, right? However, what I'm going to tell you today is anything but crazy.

It all started just a few months ago when winter was in full swing. Just like all school days, I walked home through the blistering winds. I've never really been affected by the weather here in Minnesota. My house is less than a block from school anyways, so, that was never an issue. The snow was falling lightly despite the winds being so harsh. I pulled my fur coat tighter around my body in an attempt to keep warm.

I turned my eyes up from the ground to make sure I didn't lose my way again. Surprisingly, a figure was walking a few paces in front of me. The figure had a well-built body of about 6 feet and 1 inch in height. I almost didn't realize it stopped until I ran into the figure.

I fell and started to speak, "Humph-Oh, my... I'm so sor-"

The figure turned around and interrupted me, "No, don't be sorry. I shouldn't have stopped on the sidewalk like that." My eyes widened and my heart froze as I fully took in his image. His hair was jet black and messy while his eyes were a deep chocolate brown.

"My name is Vincent, and what's your name?" He said with a huge grin plastered to his face as his eyes wondered to my body.

I blushed slightly and turned my face away, "My name's Tabitha. Do you go to school at Aster High?"

"Yeah, I've been there for a while now. It's my senior year. Are you a junior this year?" His smile widened slightly as he spoke.

"Yeah... It's cold out here, do you want to come over for dinner?" I grinned and started to walk around him.

"Sorry, I can't. My father's waiting for me at home. See ya tomorrow, cutie. Maybe we could hang out some time." He said as he began to walk to a nearby house.

"Oh... Ok. See you tomorrow then." I said flustered as I started walking inside my house. My coat and hat were dropped at the door as I ran to my room. I dropped on to the bed and stared at the ceiling. _What am I feeling? It's strange but wonderful... Maybe it'll go away if I fall asleep... _I thought as my heart fluttered like a butterfly's wings. My eyelids closed slightly as I drifted to sleep.

_My eyes opened as I turned in a circle while looking into a mirror. The white dress I was wearing was floor length with sequins and glitter along the torso. I glanced to my right to see my best friend Erika motioning for me to follow her down the hall. As I followed, I realized I was walking down a hallway in a church._

"_Stay here and wait until the music plays. Then, walk down the aisle. Good luck!" She kissed my cheek and ran ahead through the church doors. When the music began to play, my feet moved before I could recognize what I was doing. My heart jumped when I saw the man waiting for me at the altar. His eyes glistened when he saw me walking towards him._

I was jolted awake by the sound of my alarm clock. _I'm supposed to marry Vincent?! _My thoughts thundered through my mind.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

I was jolted awake by the sound of my alarm clock. I'm supposed to marry Vincent?! My thoughts thundered through my mind.

Back to the story...

My mirror reflected every emotion on my face when I got out of bed. I was scared, confused, and slightly joyful. Hey, you'd be happy too if you knew that a hot guy was going to become your future husband. Unfortunately, I couldn't think about it too long because a second alarm told me that if I didn't get ready now, I'd be late. I quickly got dressed in a cute green shirt that only hung over one shoulder and a pair of jeans.

Running down the stairs, I grabbed my bagged lunch from my mom with a half-hearted smile.

"Bye, Mom!" I shout while speeding out the door towards school. My body shivered as I realized I ran out the door without one piece of winter clothing. Slowly, I looked expectantly at Vincent's house and my stomach flipped as I watched him walk out the door. I froze as he waved and began to walk towards me. Unfortunately, my body reacted before I could stop the blush rising to my cheeks.

"H-hi, Vincent. Are you heading to school?" I asked while my blush went to my ears. His smirk made me blush even more, if that was even possible.

"Well, considering the fact that I'm heading toward the school and not the other direction. I'm pretty sure I'm going to school. Do you want me to walk you to home room?" He chuckled as he continued to walk. My feet moved on their own to follow him.

"Um... Vincent? Do you still want to hang out with me? You don't have to if you don't want to but I would really lik-" I was cut off by his hand landing on my shoulder.

"I'd love to, when would you like to hang out?" He smiled as he ran his hand along the side of my arm. I thought for a moment and then remembered a small out of the way restaurant that offers privacy curtains for secret tellers. My heart thudded in my chest as I looked at Vincent. I have to tell him about the dream... It's the only way to know if he will accept what fate has brought upon us... I thought as I looked over to him.

"Um... How about tonight at 6? There is a small restaurant called Black Curtain. It's very informal and is a great place to share info about each other." I almost squeaked. His eyes darkened for a moment as he began to lower his face to mine. My blush spread to my entire body as his lips brushed slightly against my ears.

"What's a girl as sweet as you doing at a place like that?" He breathed heavily causing my heart to stop temporarily. My eyes searched his and I knew that he knew that something was up. Then, I remembered; only certain people knew about the restaurant.

"What do you know about the restaurant?" I whispered back as I was pushed behind a tree. His head leaned on my shoulder as though he was kissing my neck in order to ward off attention.

"My father owns the place. I'm allowed there whenever I want because of him. I've heard some pretty bad things happen there so I haven't been there much." He mumbled as he looked off at a kid walking down the other sidewalk. "But don't change the subject... What's so important that it can't be told in public?" He finally looked me straight in the eyes.

"You have to promise that you won't tell anyone... but I can't say it out here. Outside is too public for what I'm going to say." I blushed as I looked toward his house, "Maybe your room would be a better place to talk about this."

"Fine," He growled slightly, "Let's make it quick because my father will be home from the store soon and I would hate to be caught with a young woman in my room." His hand gripped mine and he pulled me towards a big blue house with a white roof. When we arrived inside, I realized Vincent's house was quite beautiful with white curtains and leather couches. There were even pictures in the stairway. His room had a sign that said, "KEEP OUT!" on the door as well as a hazmat sign. The door quietly shut behind us when we entered the room.

"Okay, spill. What do you need to tell me?" His glanced around his room as if looking for an excuse to keep his eyes off mine as I sat down on his bed. I giggled slightly when I saw his reaction to me on his bed. However, when I looked at his face and saw him grimace, I knew it wasn't the right time to be laughing.

"Well... umm... Do you believe in magic?" My voice whispered out as my hands quivered slightly. Vincent's eyebrows raised slightly as his eyes held a look of confusion. After a minute of staying still, he came and joined me on the bed.

"Yes... Do you?" Vincent's eyes turned a deep emerald and my heart froze temporarily. Those types of eyes belong to demons and their offspring. _He must be a demon... or a strange form of wizard..._ I thought to myself.

"Yeah... What are you?" I asked before I could bite my tongue. His smile was breath taking as he looked toward his window.

"Only if you tell me what you are..." He paused, "Is that ok? I'll count to three so we can say it at the same time."

My eyelashes fluttered slightly, "Ok... That's ok with me..."

"Alright, one..."

"Two..."

"THREE!" He said excitedly.

To be continued...

*Yeah, I'm evil. I know, sorry, but I love cliffhangers.*


	3. Chapter 3

My eyelashes fluttered slightly, "Ok... That's ok with me..."

"Alright, one..."

"Two..."

"THREE!" He said excitedly.

Back to the story...

"I'm a psychic."

"I'm Satan's son"

Our eyes locked for a second before I looked down with confusion written clearly on my features. His eyebrows rose a little when I glanced up at him. My hands were clasped and my heart was making flips in my chest. Vincent lifted my chin and stared at me for a while.

"You know, Tabitha? I'm not like my father. You don't need to be afraid of me. My mother is human and she was raped by Satan to conceive me. She kept me and raised me to be a good person. I even read the bible for goodness sake!" Vincent said with a hint of frustration.

"Oh... ok... I thought that you're like your father though. I guess you just surprised me." I whispered.

"So, you're a psychic?" He questioned while removing his hand from my chin and moving it to my wrist.

"Yeah... Oh, that reminds me what I wanted to tell you in the first place." I stated quickly and began to stare at his hand resting on my wrist. "I had a dream about you..." I whispered.

"Really? What about?" Vincent asked surprised.

"Well... umm... do you know what happens in a church to bind people?" I looked away again.

"Yeah... Why?" His eyebrows rose a little.

"Imagine a woman in a white gown walking down the aisle to you. Then, picture my face on her." I got even quieter towards the end.

"What? You dreamed that? Well, I guess that I wouldn't mind if it was you... but I would like to get to know you first. Is that ok?" He smiled while looking at me.

"Yeah... That's great. When would you like to hang out?" I looked up with a blush staining my cheeks.

"Anytime, princess. Take me away when you want to. I'll always be available for you." Vincent smiled.

To be continued..


End file.
